


1d25days - day 15 - Angel Wings

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [15]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis in tights, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1d25days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Louis and Niall work in grotto.  Louis is an angel thank you very much.<br/>Nick takes his son there and comes away with more than a photo.</p><p>(one day I will get better at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25days - day 15 - Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge, ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was the line “Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.” from 'It's a Wonderful Life', quote had to be included and fic had to try and capture the spirit of the line.
> 
> Line is included, not sure if the spirit behind it is there! Trouble was all I could imagine was Louis in tights.....

Louis reached round and plucked out the lycra that had appeared to have taken residence between his arse cheeks.

“Stop scratching ya arse, ya dirty fucker!” Niall chided and hitched up his tool belt, “You’ll tear the tights!”

Louis shot Niall a glare that could have burned down villages, frowning when Niall just ignored him. “Why do I have to wear these again?” He huffed and shoved his hand down the front to readjust himself.

Niall rolled his eyes and held his hands up in a ‘why do I bother?’ manner before walking off, muttering about ungrateful twats.

With a sniff, Louis picked up his camera and walked out into the grotto.

For midweek there was quite a crowd, Niall was already in full ‘Elf’ mode, entertaining the children in the queue, asking them what they wanted for Christmas and checking if they had been good. Louis felt himself mellow; he loved working with Niall and would be forever indebted to him for the job. Glancing down the line Louis tried to establish who would be more likely to buy their grotto photos, they would be the ones he would try and spend the extra time with.

One child stood out, a beautiful looking boy with dark hair styled into a quiff to match the tall man with him, who Louis guessed, was his dad. Retreating into the grotto, Louis set up his equipment and started his work. He loved capturing the moment the kids met Santa and always tried to get candid shots that portrayed the wonder in the child’s eyes.

He didn’t like having to explain he was a Christmas angel. Curse Niall for not ordering enough Elf costumes.

Eventually the tall man and his child came in. Niall already having handed Santa the boy’s list so when Santa said that he didn’t think he could get him another daddy, Louis didn’t have time to stop his head from looking at the boy’s father.

“No,” The little boy corrected, “I don’t want to get rid of my daddy! I want another daddy so my daddy is happy!”

Santa let out an ‘oh!’ in understanding and explained that he could try but it was really down to his daddy to sort out.

Louis had found himself taking a lot of pictures during the interaction, some of which were just of the tall man. As they were leaving the boy asked Louis where his angel wings were,

Louis nearly burst at being recognised as an angel. “Don’t think I’ve earned them yet.”

The little boy cocked his head and knocked a bell on the tree. “Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.”

Louis blinked at the response and handed the dad a slip to order the photos.

In return the tall man handed Louis a business card, “Why don’t you bring them round tonight? And keep the tights.”

Glancing at the card, Louis smiled. “Ok then, Nick, maybe I will.”

The boy looked back. “Thank you Santa!”


End file.
